


Small Victories

by maddogkyouchan



Series: HQ Rarepair Week 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Crush, HQ Rarepair Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddogkyouchan/pseuds/maddogkyouchan
Summary: This way he’s seeing Tsukishima Kei… it feels like what they described. Seeing someone, enjoying looking at them, and wanting to keep them at your side- that’s the flowery way that Reon explained it, trying to keep things family-friendly around the first years in the locker room. Yamagata and Semi were cruder about it, but no- it’s Reon’s words that stick in his head when he looks at him.It’s a few days after their crushing defeat that Ushijima brings it up to Tendou.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: HQ Rarepair Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720978
Comments: 7
Kudos: 226





	Small Victories

Tsukishima Kei is a good middle blocker.

Someone capable of blocking Ushijima’s spikes is someone to be admired. Doubly so when Tsukishima is trying to do so with an injury. Triply when it’s an injury that Ushijima himself, however unintentionally, gave him.

Tsukishima Kei is clever.

He’s smart and quick-witted, knows how to push people into corners, able to infuriate even Tendou, who’s usually the one doing the infuriating. Tendou sings about breaking and shattering hearts, but Tsukishima Kei seems all the more willing to actually do it, with cruel comments on top of shutting out spikes.

Tsukishima Kei is attractive.

This, Ushijima is the least sure of, but his team has often talked about people they find attractive. Reon tried to explain it to him once, when Ushijima asked why they bothered to talk about this thing in the lockers and everyone brushed him off, laughing, because of course Ushijima wouldn’t understand. And he didn’t, not even when Reon carefully spelled out things like attraction- he’s never felt it, and so he doesn’t understand it.

But this way he’s seeing Tsukishima Kei… it feels like what they described. Seeing someone, enjoying looking at them, and wanting to keep them at your side- that’s the flowery way that Reon explained it, trying to keep things family-friendly around the first years in the locker room. Yamagata and Semi were cruder about it, but no- it’s Reon’s words that stick in his head when he looks at him.

It’s a few days after their crushing defeat that Ushijima brings it up to Tendou. “I think there may be someone I like,” he tells him, and a hush sweeps over their lunch table. This probably wasn’t the best place to bring it up.

“…nooo,” Tendou responds with a grin. “Our Wakatoshi-kun, _liking_ someone? Has Hell frozen over? Has the Earth fallen off its axis? Tell me, is this an XK-class end-of-the-world scenario?!”

He expected a bit of teasing, but… “That’s too far, Tendou,” Ushijima tells him, and Tendou sits up, back ramrod straight.

“Got it!” And he’s immediately back to his relaxed posture. “So, who is it? Wait, it’s gotta be a volleyball player, right? Boy or girl? What are you going to do about it? Gonna pull some top-tier moves and spike your love into their heart?”

“I think I’ve spiked at them enough,” Ushijima answers the last question, memory of Tsukishima’s injury flashing through his mind.

“Someone we’ve played against?!” Goshiki is involved now, eyes wide and almost scared-looking. “It’s not… someone from Karasuno, is it?”

How perceptive of him. Maybe too perceptive. “It is.”

“It’s not _Hinata,_ is it?”

Tendou cackles. “Oh, that makes so much sense! Wait wait wait, Wakatoshi-kun don’t say anything yet- who wants to bet on that? Karasuno’s number ten?”

“No bet,” Semi says immediately. “I thought it as soon as he said he liked anyone.”

“That makes sense,” Reon agrees, though he sounds unsure. “I don’t think anyone will take you up on that, but- Wakatoshi, do you want to confirm?”

Ushijima blinks at him. “It’s not Hinata Shouyou.”

Goshiki collapses in relief, his head hitting the table hard.

“Huh?” Tendou throws himself against the back of his chair. “Then who could it possibly be? Their captain? Wait, no- the pretty boy backup setter? I can totally understand that, pretty setters are my thing too-” he winks at Semi, and then leans over half of the table to wink at Shirabu, too. Though Ushijima can’t see from where he’s sitting, it definitely looks like the water bottle that almost smacks Tendou on the head comes from Shirabu.

“Number eleven,” Ushijima answers, gaining the attention of the table again. “Their middle blocker, Tsukishima Kei.”

“…huh. I didn’t expect that at all,” Tendou says, leaning his chair back. “That guy, huh? The really annoying glasses-kun?”

“He’s good at getting under people’s skin-”

“Definitely got under yours, huh!”

“-but I wouldn’t say annoying. He reminds me a bit of you, Tendou.”

“Oh?” He perks up with a grin. “Then maybe you should just date me instead, Wakatoshi-kun!”

Ushijima shakes his head. Tendou pouts, but he can tell it’s just another joke. “I said ‘a bit’. Tsukishima Kei is clever, like you, in how he chooses to throw off his rivals, on and off the court. He is quick to find weak points and chip at them, the same way you… ‘shatter hearts’. It’s mean-spirited, and sometimes ineffective, but I… like it.”

“…whoa,” Shirabu murmurs. “Ushijima-san, you’re really serious.”

“Of course I’m serious. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I think Shirabu means that it’s surprising to hear you so, um… infatuated,” Semi puts it delicately. “But good for you! Are you going to ask him out or anything?”

Ushijima shakes his head, and he swears he can hear someone sigh in relief, though he’s not sure who. “I don’t have any way to contact him.”

“Oh!” Goshiki lifts his head finally. “I could get you his number, Ushijima-san!”

“Oh? And how could you do that, Tsutomu?” Tendou asks, throwing an arm over his shoulders.

Goshiki tenses, looking almost scared again. “Well… I... have the email address of someone else on the Karasuno team! So I could ask him for it!”

It’s so clearly Hinata that no one bothers to confirm it. “Yes,” Ushijima says. “Goshiki, get me Tsukishima Kei’s email.” It’s practically an order, and Goshiki immediately gets his phone out to work on it.

It’s days later that Goshiki hands him a slip of paper with Tsukishima Kei’s phone number on it. Then starts the struggle of deciding what to do with it. Contact him, absolutely, because he didn’t make his underclassman do this favor for him for nothing. However, where to start?

Oh. It’s simple.

_To: Tsukishima Kei_

_How are you?_

It’s a perfect lead-in to further conversation, and he does want to know the answer.

_From: Tsukishima Kei_

_Who is this?_

Of course, it may have been lacking a little.

_From: Tsukishima Kei_

_This is whoever it is from Shiratorizawa that wanted my number, isn’t it?_

_I only let Hinata give it out because I was sick of him bothering me._

_Frankly, I’d prefer if you just deleted it._

_To: Tsukishima Kei_

_This is Ushijima Wakatoshi from Shiratorizawa._

_I don’t plan to delete it._

_From: Tsukishima Kei_

_I don’t believe that for a second._

_Let me clarify._

_I believe that you don’t plan to delete it, I doubt that you’re who you say you are._

_To: Tsukishima Kei_

_Why is that?_

_From: Tsukishima Kei_

_Why would he want to talk to me?_

_To: Tsukishima Kei_

_I would like to get to know you better._

_From: Tsukishima Kei_

_Definitely not Ushiwaka._

_I don’t know what your goal is, mysterious catfisher, but I’m not in the mood._

_To: Tsukishima Kei_

_I don’t know what you mean by calling me a catfisher._

_From: Tsukishima Kei_

_Oh, I’m sure you do._

_To: Tsukishima Kei_

_But I’m genuine. I would like to speak with you, get to know you, and go out if you’re amenable._

_From: Tsukishima Kei_

_I see what the joke is now._

_Blocked._

It seems it wasn’t a threat, but a promise, as Ushijima’s next few messages don’t go through. Somehow, it feels similar to the last time he saw Tsukishima- like another crushing defeat, but for another reason. He goes to Goshiki, intending to ask him to talk to his contact and try to get Tsukishima to unblock him, but Goshiki crosses his arms over each other to make a big X as soon as he sees him.

“I can’t help, Ushijima-san, I’m sorry!” he yells before Ushijima can even ask. “Hinata is mad at me because Tsukishima is mad at him! He thinks you were catfishing him and no one believes me when I say it was actually you!”

“What does that mean?” he asks instead. “Catfishing. He said that, too.”

Goshiki pauses, thinking it over. “I’m pretty sure it means that he thinks you’re someone else pretending to be you.”

He doesn’t quite get it- why would someone pretend to be him to message Tsukishima- but nods. “Then I will need to make myself more clear. Thank you, Goshiki.”

Goshiki frowns, squinting at him a little. “What are you going to do, Ushijima-san?”

“I will make sure he knows that it was me that was messaging him.” With that, he leaves a worried Goshiki behind.

Karasuno isn’t too far away, he confirms as he looks over bus schedules, and it only takes one phone call to their confused advisor to confirm that they’re having practice after school today. With his clear record, he’s given permission to leave campus, and he takes the first bus that will take him as close as possible.

He enters their gym at an opportune time- just as Tsukishima is blocking a spike from their own ace. He’s sweaty and clearly exhausted after a rough practice, but Ushijima pays that no mind, focused on the way he smirks when the ball hits the floor on the other side.

“Ah!” Hinata Shouyou yells only a few seconds after he’s stepped into the gym. “It’s Ushijima-san!”

Tsukishima’s head turns sharply, and his eyes meet Ushijima’s. He can’t suppress the shock that’s written all over his face. He mouths out Ushijima’s name before getting ahold of himself and looking away.

“So it was you who called today,” the advisor says. “I thought you sounded familiar, Ushijima-kun. You really should give your name when you call.”

“I’ve made that mistake a few times recently,” he answers, almost absent-minded, as he’s too focused on Tsukishima. “I came to speak with Tsukishima Kei, if I could pull him away for a moment.”

Their captain steps up in front of him. “What, exactly, do you need Tsukishima for?” he asks, his tone sharp.

Before Ushijima can answer, Tsukishima walks forward, stepping between the two. “I can handle myself, Captain,” he says, with a false grin, before turning to face Ushijima. The irritation in his eyes makes him… concerned. “Outside.”

Ushijima nods and steps out into the cold air. Tsukishima follows him out and slams the door hard behind him. “Why, exactly, are you here? If you’re about to tell me you’re the one who texted me-”

“I am,” Ushijima confirms. “I don’t know why you thought it would be anyone else.”

“Why would I think it would be you?” Tsukishima snaps back immediately. “That- that reason I was given for being contacted was nonsense, and if you claim it was actually you, then you can try to explain that away.”

“I won’t try to explain it away. It’s the truth.” Tsukishima’s face twists up in confusion. “I find you attractive, ever since our match. The passion with which you played, was… I don’t have the words for it. I liked it. I like you. I’d like to speak with you more.”

“…what… are you even trying to accomplish here?” Tsukishima asks, still looking confused and maybe a little lost. “If this is a joke, I don’t know why you’re trying so hard, but you don’t seem like you’d make those kinds of jokes.”

“I am not joking.”

“Don’t say that-” he huffs, and takes a quick breath. “I’ll unblock you. Don’t come back here.”

Oh. That seemed incredibly simple. “Then it’s fine for me to text you?”

“Yes, it’s fine-” he tries to wave it away casually.

“And I can try to date you?”

Tsukishima lets out a noise like a dying animal.

“Is that a yes?”

“Just- just go. Get out.”

“I’d like an actual answer.”

“I’ll think about it, now get away from my school!” Tsukishima hurries back into the gym, and even with the doors closed Ushijima can hear his teammates loudly questioning him on what just happened and what Ushijima could want from him.

He gets onto the next bus back to Shiratorizawa, and smiles to himself. That didn’t go as planned, and he didn’t get an answer either way from Tsukishima… and yet, it felt like a victory.

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt 'victory' for rarepair week. god i love ushitsukki more people should get on board
> 
> find me on twitter at deltonysus and on tumblr at trantsukki


End file.
